khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kelrajas
Kelrajas is a vast forestland home to most of the Forest Troll population in the Khazari Isles. It is the third largest island in the Khazari isles. |government = Monarchy |rulers = |major = Von'watha Temple of Andu'wei |minor = Melkuzz Village Ginnalka Village Heja'mei Shore |languages = Zandali Old Zandali |faiths = Khazari Pantheon Loa Voodoo |affiliation = Khazari Empire |loc = Eastern part of the Khazari Isles}} Overview The island of Kelrajas is a beautiful land, containing many members of the Empire within it's immeasurable forestland. It holds many points of interest and sights made by nature. Forest trolls, among others, first began settling on the island during the re-establishment of the Empire by Rala'Khan Shadowaxe. However, much earlier before all of this, during Zandalari rule of the Isle, it was a place to practice druidism and shamanism, it is lush with life even to this day. The island seems to teem with life and green plants, moss abundant among the rocks on the ground. Trees are large and healthy, scraping the sky with their height. The island has a warm and damp climate, it tends to rain on Kelrajas very frequently, floods happen almost weekly and washes away any foolish troll who built on the low ground. However despite all of the flooding and rain at a constant, it is a very inhabitable island and the second most inhabited place in the Khazari Isles. The rain also helps in maintaining a fresh water supply with little to no effort. Farming in Kelrajas is made easy with the climate and provides conveniently fast growth speeds due to the lush nature of the island. The island has a range of small mountains around the western and eastern sides, a natural wall against any sort of invaders. The only places that you can actually enter Kelrajas is the gate connected to Ginnalka Village, and Heja'mei Shore. The peninsula of Andu'wei is located in the south, it may be scalable but even the best of climbers would tire without the proper gear. Animal Life There are many types of wildlife on the isle of Kelrajas, most of them being food sources for local villages and the city of Zul'Khazar. It mostly consists of boar, deer, turkey and strider. Predators are hill cougar, dire wolves, and grizzly bears, as well as the Bao Fox. The dire wolves have been reported to be even larger than the grizzly bears according to witnesses. These dire wolves have been trained by the Khazari Empire before and there is no question that the dire wolf is large, however, so have the grizzlies and they're almost the same size but the bear is much stockier. Bao foxes also tend to be larger than their average size. Snakes and lizards are also present, as well as owls and other birds. Rodents consist of rats, porcupine, and black squirrel. Plant Life Like Zanzibar, there are also some plants that tend to have medicinal properties to them residing in Kelrajas. Not many have actually been discovered though, only a few. *Zaraci leaf: This leaf falls from the Zaraci tree, an uncommon sight in Kelrajas identified by their dark gray bark and leaves that are a deep green color. The leaf has distinct smooth spikes around the sides. This leaf holds a ointment like substance inside when opened that can treat burns, a very useful reagent for a troll. *Tizula Plant: A disease curing substance resides inside the stem of this plant when cut. The stem is completely hollow and the liquid inside can be harvested easily. It is identifiable by its notable yellow color and 5 leaves around a blossomed red flower. This reagent is frequently used by Alchemists. *Kelrajas Blackwood: A common tree found in Kelrajas notable for its dark colored bark and sky scraping height. If harvested, the wood is quite sturdy, like a rock but it is also lightweight. It is used by local trolls for their huts, as well as by the Von'watha port for boat production and warship production in Zul'Khazar. Population Around 500,000 trolls or more live in this island, forest trolls making up around 77% of the population. Some Jungle trolls have taken an interest in the climate and the auras of ancient magics about the island. They take up 18% of the population. Dark Trolls, much like their close forest troll cousins, tend to prefer lush forestland. Thanks to Rala'Khan raising the lost species back from near extinction, they take up around 5% of the population. Kelrajasruins.jpg|Floodwaters|linktext=Flowing floodwater in Kelrajas, a frequent sight on the island. Kelrajastemple.jpg|Rainy Ruins|linktext=A temple in the pouring rain, an astounding sight. Category:Khazari Isles Category:Region